Posse:Lobos Del Diablo
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Lobos Del Diablo (known as Wolves of the Devil North of the border) is an active posse on the Xbox 360. Casa Madrugada (also known as the "Morning House" where Landon Ricketts hangs out in Undead Nightmare), is the official hideout for the posse. Just south of Casa Madrugada is Alta Cabeza (Tall Head) which serves as a shrine for Lucky and Saren, two very special horses. The posse usually enjoys freeroam and is particularily good at creating fun (and sometimes unusual) games including: jousting, freeroam zombies, witch hunt, knife tag, saving xmas, chasing buffalo, dueling, boxing, roleplay, realistic bounty hunting, original wagon chasing and myth-busting/glitch hunting. We basically seek out fun in original ways. Joining the posse The Lobos Del Diablo is always active. If you're interested in joining, send a message to gamertag: Unholyknight60. Journal The journal will record noteworthy events that occur for the Lobos Del Diablo. 7/13/2012 First entry. They say that Firday the 13th is unlucky, but this is purely conjecture. Around 4:00 p.m. Jaguar and Bio encountered a "Dead Horse" in Blackwater. They adopted it and soon after they were joined by Unholy. The horse was named Lucky, and the three riders took turns galloping around on Lucky. Sure enough, some bad hombres rode along seeking a fight. Not only was Unholy able to ward them off while Lucky was taken to safety in Tall Trees, but he also managed to capture a War Horse from the attackers. Because of all the coincidental good luck, or serendipity, the horse was named Saren. Saren and Lucky proved faithful companions and were set free to graze the abundant fields surrounding Alta Cabeza. Alta Cabeza roughly translates into "High Head," which can be poetically interpreted to represent the two noble steeds. Members Leader: * UnholyKnight60 Horse Master: * Jaguar Salud Pistolero: * BIOMERCER Sharpshooters: * RIVERSIDE RIDER * CodyRyder38 * mschipmunk * Rhino 6553 All-around riders: * Ace60Shadows * Darth Talon5 * Lynx322 * TheReaper8t5 * VipRevolution (Sacred Juice) True Western Legends True Heroes, Villains, Outlaws, Lawmen, and Legends of the American West *William Fredrick "Buffalo Bill" Cody February 26, 1846 – January 10, 1917 *Wyatt Berry Stapp Earp March 19, 1848 – January 13, 1929 *Virgil Walter Earp July 8, 1843 – October 19, 1905 *John Henry "Doc" Holliday August 14, 1851 – November 8, 1887 *Morgan Seth Earp April 24, 1851 – March 18, 1882 *James Butler "Wild Bill" Hickok May 27, 1837 – August 2, 1876 *Crazy Horse 1840 – September 5, 1877 *Billy the Kid November 23, 1859 – July 14, 1881 *Sitting Bull 1831 – December 15, 1890 *John Wesley Hardin May 26, 1853—August 19, 1895 *Calamity Jane May 1, 1852 – August 1, 1903 *Geronimo June 16, 1829 – February 17, 1909 *Annie Oakley August 13, 1860 – November 3, 1926 *Charles Goodnight March 5, 1836 – December 12, 1929 *Frank James January 10, 1843 – February 18, 1915 *Jesse James September 5, 1847 — April 3, 1882 *Clay Allison September 2, 1840 – July 3, 1887 Modern day Western Legends *J.R. "Johnny" Cash February 26, 1932 – September 12, 2003 *Clint Eastwood May 31, 1930 - present *Robert Duvall January 5, 1931 - present *Larry McMurtry June 3, 1936 - present *Sam Elliott August 9, 1944 - present *Ennio Morricone November 10, 1928 - present *Eli Wallach December 7, 1915 - present *Zane Grey January 31, 1872 - October 23, 1939 *Lee Van Cleef January 9, 1925 - December 16, 1989 *Johnny Western October 28, 1934 - present *Ross Hagen May 21, 1938 - May 7, 2011 (Voice of Landon Ricketts) }} Category:Posses